


Thunder in the night

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavy storm causes Alex to have to spend the night at Neil's place. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in the night

I didn't know how I ended up staying in Neil's house during a thunderstorm. I had come to his place to tell him how the calf that Oreo had given birth to a couple of days ago was. It had been cloudy all day, but the storm seemed to have come completely out of nowhere. I watched the storm outside with irritation. It's not that I hated Neil, he was just very easy to anger. I'm sure that he'd rather be stuck with anyone else. I tried befriending everyone in town, but he seemed to have a wall between him and other people.

"I think this storm will last all night," I sighed, "My poor animals must be suffering."

"If they're inside they should be fine." Neil sat down on his bed, "It will end tomorrow anyways."

"I should go check on them. . ."

"You shouldn't go out in weather like this, you idiot."

I frowned, but he was right. I might be blown away or struck by lightning. That wouldn't be good for my animals if I got myself harmed by my own stubbornness. Swallowing my pride, I sat down on the ground near Neil. He ignored me, and got out his guitar. I said nothing about it. I asked him about it once, but he didn't want to play for me.

"How long have you had that guitar for? I didn't notice it when I first came to town." I decided to try speaking to him, since there wasn't anything else to do in his house. He had a bookshelf, his instrument, and not really much else. I guess he liked his house to be simple. It didn't even have a fireplace.

"What's it to you? I'm not going to play for you just because you asked."

"Well fine," I huffed, turning away from him. What was his problem? I sighed.

After a few minutes, he started to play. I closed my eyes as soft music started to fill the room. It was a soft melody, reminding me of my parents in the city. I could hear him humming, a peaceful look on his face. I've never seen him look so calm. He had shut his eyes as well. Moments later, his blood colored eyes opened and met my gaze.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"Nothing. You just look different when you are playing is all. It's a nice feeling. As if this is the real you."

He looked away, "If you say so. You can read anything on my shelf. You look bored."

"Thank you. You can keep playing if you want. I won't distract you again."

"Whatever."

* * *

"It's getting late," Neil interrupted me. I was in the middle of a book about taking care of barn animals. I looked outside to check the weather, but it only seemed to be getting worse. I hoped that the barn wouldn't leak.

"I think I can make it to my house if I run quickly enough."

"No. It's too late for you to try to get home. I'm not going to be responsible for you getting hurt. If it's about where to sleep, you get my bed. I can sleep on the floor."

"But it's your bed. I can take the floor."

"I'm not making a girl sleep on the floor. Just take my bed, Alex."

I wanted to keep negotiating, but he was too stubborn. I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't mean to be staying here tonight. I would have to make up for this one day. Maybe if I cooked his favorite food for him, it'd make him a bit friendlier. I went into his bathroom to change. When I came back, I saw that he saw wearing just black boxers. He had a nice build and I found myself staring at him. He noticed me and jumped. He blushed deeply and put a random pair of pajamas.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me!"

"You could have warned me," I snapped as he pulled a shirt on.

"This is my house in cause you forgot. Goodnight." He lay on the ground where an extra pair of blankets were. I got into his bed and watched the ceiling. I was so close to him, but was still so far.

* * *

A loud boom made me jump. I started to shiver as tears entered my eyes. I was afraid of thunder, ever since I was a little girl. I almost got struck by lightning when I was eight. It was a horrible experience for me. I would sleep in my parents room during a heavy storm. I expected to get over it now that I was older, but it didn't work. I faced away from Neil so that he couldn't see how scared I was. I don't think he can see me shaking. I whimpered softly.

"What's the matter?" his voice surprised me and I jerked.

"I-i-it's noth-i-ing. AH!" Clashing sounded from outside.

"Are you seriously scared of thunder? What are you, five?"

"No. Why would I be?" I lied, pulling the black sheets tighter, "EEP!"

"You clearly are scared. It's ok. I'm right here," I turned around, surprised by how soft his voice turned, "You might now be ok with this but it could make you feel a bit safer. Maybe we could um, well you know, uhh."

"Could what?"

"Dang it! Sleep together. Don't give me that look. Not like _that_ , but just you know . . . sleep."

"Really? Ok. Eek!" I shivered as it continued to boom outside.

Neil had turned red in the face and got into bed next to me. I felt my heart start to beat when he put his arms around me. I could smell his cologne. It was a nice scent, reminding me of the forest. I could hear his heartbeat through his chest. I felt myself relax under his touch.

"I'll keep you safe. You don't have to be scared."

I smiled softly as he held me. I feel asleep as the storm raged on.

* * *

After we woke up the next morning, the storm had ended. I walked home quietly, relieved that no one was out. They must all be eating breakfast. I did not want to have to explain what I was doing at Neil's place at night. Or at least I thought that no one was out.

* * *

Allen, Rod, and I were all having lunch at Rod's cottage. I usually had lunch with either them or Iroha, Felicity, and Tina.

"That was a crazy storm last night," Rod said, "My poor animals were freaking out. I hope you were ok, Alex."

"I'm fine. I was safe yesterday."

"So Alex," I saw a mischievous look in Allen's eyes, "I'm sure that you and Neil were very safe."

I felt my face heat up, "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
